lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Primera temporada
Este artículo contiene los resúmenes de los capítulos de la Primera Temporada de Lost. Además de los 25 capítulos de la primera temporada, hubo un especial, "Lost: El Viaje", que fue emitido en Estados Unidos el 27 de abril de 2005 para poner a los personajes y los misterios de la isla en perspectiva para afrontar el tramo final de la temporada. Las fechas de de transmisión de los capítulos corresponden a los de los Estados Unidos. Para las fechas de emisión en otras cadenas y países, ver fechas de emisión. Ver también: Temporada 2, Temporada 3, Temporada 4, Temporada 5, Temporada 6 Reparto principal Ordenados por número de episodios *Matthew Fox es Jack Shephard (24/24) *Evangeline Lilly es Kate Austen (24/24) *Naveen Andrews es Sayid Jarrah (24/24) *Harold Perrineau es Michael Dawson (24/24) *Jorge Garcia es Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (24/24) *Dominic Monaghan es Charlie Pace (23/24) *Terry O'Quinn es John Locke (23/24) *Yoon-jin Kim es Sun-Hwa Kwon (23/24) *Josh Holloway es James "Sawyer" Ford (23/24) *Maggie Grace es Shannon Rutherford (22/24) *Ian Somerhalder es Boone Carlyle (21/24) *Malcolm David Kelley es Walt Lloyd (21/24) *Daniel Dae Kim es Jin-Soo Kwon (20/24) *Emilie de Ravin es Claire Littleton (18/24) Reparto habitual *L. Scott Caldwell es Rose Nadler *Mira Furlan es Danielle Rousseau *Kimberley Joseph es Cindy Chandler *Fredric Lehne es Edward Mars *William Mapother es Ethan Rom *Daniel Roebuck es Leslie Arzt *John Terry es Christian Shephard Temas principales La primera temporada se concentró en los supervivientes del sector central del avión. Algunos puntos de la trama son: * Encontrar un lugar adecuado para acampar (acamparon en la playa, cerca del lugar del accidente). * Investigar la Isla (encontraron las Cuevas y la Roca Negra) * El monstruo. * Conocer a los demás y aprender a confiar en ellos (ver especialmente Kate, Locke, Sawyer, y Jin) * Abrir la escotilla. Episodios de la Primera Temporada Nombre del DVD oficial de España/Nombre del DVD oficial de Latinoamérica. Si el nombre es el mismo, sólo aparece una vez. Piloto, parte 1 * Título Original: Pilot - Part 1 * FLASHBACK: Jack * Originalmente Transmitido el: 22 de septiembre de 2004 * Dirigido por: J.J. Abrams * Escrito por: Jeffrey Lieber, J.J. Abrams y Damon Lindelof Jack Shephard se despierta en un bosque de bambú, y corre para descubrir que su avión se ha estrellado en una isla tropical. Él y los otros supervivientes se preparan para el rescate, mientras oyen terroríficos ruidos en la jungla cerca de su campamento. Piloto, parte 2 * Título Original: Pilot - Part 2 * FLASHBACK: Charlie y Kate * Originalmente Transmitido el: 29 de septiembre de 2004 * Dirigido por: J.J. Abrams * Escrito por: Jeffrey Lieber, J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof El descubrimiento de un trasceptor entre los restos de avión y la creencia en que el rescate sería inminente, levanta la moral de los supervivientes. Los misterios de la isla aumentan con el descubrimiento de unas esposas, una pistola y un animal que no debería estar en una isla tropical. Tabla rasa/Borrón y Cuenta Nueva * Título Original: Tabula Rasa * FLASHBACK: Kate * Originalmente Transmitido el: 6 de octubre de 2004 * Escrito por: Damon Lindelof * Dirigido por: Jack Bender Jack y Hurley descubren un intrigante secreto sobre Kate, mientras la vida del marshal pende de un hilo. Entre tanto Kate, Charlie, Sawyer, Sayid, Boone y Shannon reflexionan sobre los misterios de la isla que han descubierto y creen que si se lo cuentan a los otros supervivientes cundirá el pánico. La nueva amistad entre Locke y Walt inquieta a Michael. Expedición/Viaje Espiritual * Título Original: Walkabout * FLASHBACK: Locke * Originalmente Transmitido el: 13 de octubre de 2004 * Escrito por: David Fury *Dirigido por: Jack Bender Los supervivientes se despiertan sobresaltados en mitad de la noche cuando unas bestias salvajes invaden el campamento. Kate y Michael se unen al misterioso Locke en una cacería para buscar comida - y un impactante secreto sobre Locke es desvelado. Mientras tanto, algunos supervivientes se horrorizan al escuchar el plan de Jack sobre los cadáveres aún encerrados entre los restos del avión, y Jack ve a alguien en la jungla que no debería haber estado en el avión. El Conejo Blanco * Título Original: White Rabbit * FLASHBACK: Jack * Originalmente Transmitido el: 20 de octubre de 2004 * Escrito por: Christian Taylor *Dirigido por: Kevin Hooks Jack está casi delirando por la falta de sueño y lucha por superar los inquietantes sucesos que le llevaron a Australia y, posteriormente a la isla. Mientras, Boone se ve sorprendido por la resaca del mar, la salud de la embarazada Claire da un inesperado giro, y un ladrón puede haber robado las últimas botellas de agua. La Casa del sol Naciente * Título Original: House of the Rising sun * FLASHBACK: Sun * Originalmente Transmitido el: 27 de octubre de 2004 * Escrito por: Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Dirigido por: Michael Zinberg Walt y los demás se sienten horrorizados cuando Michael es brutalmente golpeado, pero los que no hablan inglés Jin y Sun conocen la verdad. Mientras, Kate, Jack, Sawyer y Sayid discuten sobre dónde debería estar colocado el campamento -- en la playa, donde hay más posibilidades de ser vistos, o en un valle isla adentro donde abunda el agua fresca. Locke descubre el secreto de Charlie. La Polilla * Título Original: The Moth * FLASHBACK: Charlie * Originalmente Transmitido el: 3 de noviembre de 2004 * Escrito por: Jennifer Johnson y Paul Dini * Dirigido por: Jack Bender Charlie comienza una dura batalla para dejar las drogas, sorprendentemente ayudado por Locke, cuyo verdadero motivo para ayudar a Charlie es un misterio. Mientras, los supervivientes luchan por encontrar y liberar a Jack que ha sido enterrado vivo en un derrumbamiento de una cueva, y alguien debe estar frustrando en secreto el plan de Sayid, Kate y Boone para encontrar la fuente de la transmisión en francés. El timador/Hombre de Confianza * Título Original: Confidence man * FLASHBACK: Sawyer * Originalmente Transmitido el: 10 de noviembre de 2004 * Escrito por: Damon Lindelof * Dirigido por: Tucker Gates Cuando Shannon sufre un ataque de asma, Jack y Sayid se dan cuenta de que la fuerza bruta es el único modo de convencer a Sawyer de que develva las medicinas que mantiene ocultas. Mientras, Sun piensa si debe seguir obedeciendo las órdenes de su marido Jin de mantenerse alejada de los demás. Kate descubre un inquietante secreto sobre Sawyer. Soledad/Solitario * Título Original: Solitary * FLASHBACK: Sayid * Originalmente Transmitido el: 17 de noviembre de 2004 * Escrito por: David Fury * Dirigido por: Greg Yaitanes La vida de Sayid corre peligro cuando se tropieza con la fuente de la misteriosa transmisión en francés. Mientras, Hurley tienen un ridículo plan para hacer la vida en la isla un poco más civilizada - y eso puede funcionar. Criado por Otros * Título Original: Raised by Another * FLASHBACK: Claire * Originalmente Transmitido el: 1 de diciembre de 2004 * Escrito por: Lynn E. Litt * Dirigido por: Marita Grabiak Jack, Kate y Charlie se preguntan si las pesadillas de Claire pueden estar poniendo en peligro su vida y la de su hijo nonato. Uno de los supervivientes regresa con noticias sobre que hay más allá de las montañas. Incluso los mejores tienen conflictos generacionales/Todos los Vaqueros Tienen Problemas con sus Padres * Título Original: All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues * FLASHBACK: Jack * Originalmente Transmitido el: 8 de diciembre de 2004 * Escrito por: Javier Grillo-Marxuach * Dirigido por: Stephen Williams Los supervivientes se preguntan por qué Charlie y la embarazada Claire han sido raptados, y por quién. Un grupo sale en su búsqueda, los encuentran y los rescatan. Mientras, los demonios interiores de Jack con su padre resurgen, y Boone y Locke descubren otro misterio en la isla. En cualquier caso/Cualquiera que sea el Caso * Título Original: Whatever the Case may be * FLASHBACK: Kate * Originalmente Transmitido el: 5 de enero de 2005 * Escrito por: Damon Lindelof y Jennifer Johnson *Dirigido por: Jack Bender Jack, Kate y Sawyer luchan por un maletín de metal que han descubierto y que puede contener los secretos del pasado de Kate. Mientras, Sayid le pide ayuda a Shannon para traducir las notas que cogió de la mujer francesa. La marea amenaza con sepultar el fuselaje y todo el campamento, y Rose y un apenado Charlie estrechan lazos pensando en la desconcertante desaparición de Claire. Corazones y Mentes * Título Original: Hearts and Minds * FLASHBACK: Boone * Originalmente Transmitido el: 12 de enero de 2005 * Escrito por: Carlton Cuse y Javier Grillo-Marxuach * Dirigido por: Rod Holcomb Cuando Locke descubre que Boone quiere contarle a Shannon su "secreto", la vida de Shannon es puesta en peligro y la inquietante verdad sobre su pasado con Boone es revelada. Mientras, Kate está extrañada del misterioso comportamiento de Sun, y un hambriento Hurley debe pagar su deuda con Jin. Especial * Título Original: Special * FLASHBACK: Michael * Originalmente Transmitido el: 19 de enero de 2005 * Escrito por: '''David Fury * Dirigido por: Greg Yaitanes La violencia continúa y un misterioro monstruo reaparece cuando Michael y Locke discuten sobre la educación de Walt. Mientras, Charlie está tentado de leer el diario de Claire, y Sayid convence a Shannon para que le ayude a descifrar el mapa de la mujer francesa. Bienvenida/Regreso a Casa * Título Original: Homecoming * FLASHBACK: Charlie * Originalmente Transmitido el: 9 de febrero de 2005 * Escrito por: Damon Lindelof * Dirigido por: Kevin Hooks Tras el regreso de la desaparecida Claire, que no recuerda nada desde el accidente, Jack y Locke trazan un plan de defensa contra el secuestrador, el misterioso Ethan, que amenaza con matar a todos los supervivientes a menos que le devuelvan a Claire. Marginados/Fugitivos * Título Original: Outlaws * FLASHBACK: Sawyer * Originalmente Transmitido el: 16 de febrero de 2005 * Escrito por: Drew Goddard * Dirigido por: Jack Bender Kate y Sawyer intercambian secretos mientras buscan a un jabalí que Sawyer asegura que le tiene manía. Mientras, Hurley y Sayid se preocupan por Charlie después de que casi muere. Una inquietante relación anterior entre Sawyer y Jack es desvelada. Perdidos en la traducción/Perdidos... en Corea * Título Original: In Translation * FLASHBACK: Jin * Originalmente Transmitido el: 23 de febrero de 2005 * Escrito por: Javier Grillo-Marxuach y Leonard Dick * Dirigido por: Tucker Gates Cuando la balsa que los supervivientes han construido se quema, Michael está convencido de que Jin es responsable del sabotaje. Mientras, Sun deja a todos anonadados con una sorprendente revelación, y Boone le da a Sayid una advertencia sobre Shannon. Números * Título Original: Numbers * FLASHBACK: Hurley * Originalmente Transmitido el: 2 de marzo de 2005 * Escrito por: David Fury y Brent Fletcher * Dirigido por: Daniel Attias Cuando Hurley se obsesiona con la mujer francesa y sale en su búsqueda, Jack, Sayid y Charlie no tienen otra opción que seguirle. Mientras, Locke le pide ayuda a Claire para construir algo. Deus Ex Machina/Deudas e Intervención * Título Original: Deus ex Machina * FLASHBACK: Locke * Originalmente Transmitido el: 30 de marzo de 2005 * Escrito por: '''Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse * Dirigido por: Robert Mandel Locke comienza a sufrir dificultades físicas y él y Boone intentan encontrar una forma de entrar en la escotilla. Jack se muestra reacio a curar a Sawyer cuando éste comienza a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza. No hacer daño/No Lastimarás * Título Original: Do no Harm * FLASHBACK: Jack * Originalmente Transmitido el: 6 de abril de 2005 * Escrito por: Janet Tamaro * Dirigido por: Stephen Williams Claire se pone manos a la obra mientras un inútil Charlie entra en pánico. Mientras Locke está desaparecido, Jack atiende a un superviviente herido y Sayid le da a Shannon una romántica sorpresa. Lost: El Viaje * Título Original: Lost: The Journey * FLASHBACK: De los Personajes Principales * Originalmente Transmitido el: 27 de abril de 2005 * Escrito por: TBA (Recapitulación) * Dirigido por: TBA (Recapitulación) Flashbacks de los principales protagonista que muestran quiénes eran y qué hacían antes del accidente, una mirada a la propia isla, y un adelanto del gran fin de temporada. El bien común/El Bien Mayor * Título Original: The Greater Good * FLASHBACK: Sayid * Originalmente Transmitido el: 4 de mayo de 2005 * Escrito por: '''Leonard Dick * Dirigido por: David Grossman Tras enterrar a uno de los suyos, el ambiente se caldea cuando las sospechas entre los supervivientes aumentan -- y uno de ellos clama venganza. Mientras, Claire y Charlie intentan calmar al recién nacido. Nacida Para Correr * Título Original: Born to run * FLASHBACK: Kate * Originalmente Transmitido el: 11 de mayo de 2005 * Escrito por: Javier Grillo-Marxuach * Dirigido por: Tucker Gates Jack sospecha que algo raro pasa cuando Michael cae muy enfermo mientras construía la balsa. Mientras, un secreto del pasado de Kate es revelado, la misteriosa escotilla es mostrada a algunos de los supervivientes, y Walt le da a Locke un aviso. Éxodo - Parte 1 * Título Original: Exodus - Part 1 * FLASHBACK: Walt, Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Sun y Shannon * Originalmente Transmitido el: 18 de mayo de 2005 * Escrito por: Carlton Cuse y Damon Lindelof *Dirigido por: Jack Bender La mujer francesa sorprende a los supervivientes con un inquietante aviso sobre "los otros". Mientras, Michael y Jin preparan la balsa para zarpar. Éxodo - Parte 2 * Título Original: Exodus - Part 2 * FLASHBACK: Jin, Charlie y Sayid. * Originalmente Transmitido el: 25 de mayo de 2005 * Escrito por: Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse * Dirigido por: Jack Bender Jack, Kate, Hurley y Locke se arrepienten al intento de explotar la escotilla para abrirla. Danielle secuestra el bebé de Claire, haciendo que Charlie y Sayid vayan tras ella. Éxodo - Parte 3 * Título Original: Exodus - Part 3 * FLASHBACK: Michael, Hurley y Locke * Originalmente Transmitido el: 25 de mayo de 2005 * Escrito por: Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse * Dirigido por: Jack Bender Los sobrevivientes que van en la balsa son sorprendidos en alta mar por algo totalmente inesperado. Mientras, los demás intentan volar la puerta de la escotilla, y un visitante en el campamento puede ser una amenaza para el hijo de Claire. Vea También * Lost: La Primera Temporada Completa (DVD) * Segunda Temporada * Tercera Temporada * Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Primera Temporada